


The Djinn Dreamland

by SinfullySuperb



Category: DeanxCas - Fandom, Supernatural, deancas - Fandom, desstiel
Genre: Cas in dresses, Crossdressing Castiel, Dean and Cas's kid, Domestic destiel, Fluf, Lovely dreams, M/M, cas in panties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfullySuperb/pseuds/SinfullySuperb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are trapped by a djinn and put in their dreamworld which is...well.. pretty alike in ways. Sam's meanwhile trying to help save them.  Just basically them finding their love and kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_ Prologue:  _ **

**__ **

Sam sighed as he closed his laptop for the night, he was walking to bed when he spotted a blinking green light on his phone. He walked over and noticed he had a voicemail from Dean. He mentally freaked out realizing that his phone was on silent and Dean had tried to call him 10 times. He quickly pressed the button in order to listen.

 

_“Sammy!! Where the fuck are you?? Cas and I got jumped by the djinn…I lost track of Cas, I think it took him..*rustle* rustle* Cas? That you? *silence* FUCK! *static noise* *whispered female voice* Dream..”_

 

The phone clicked off and Sam looked wide-eyed to the phone, ”Oh crap..”

 

**_ Chapter 1: (Dean) _ **

**__ **

Dean shot up in bed breathing out a quick,”Cas!” He looked around and found himself in a bedroom that was clean, decorated, and had pictures with Cas and himself. ‘What the hell?’He asked himself as he stood and walked around the room. There was a picture of him in a tux, Cas in a wedding dress, and a little girl in a pink dress with a basket of flower petals.  His eyes widened and the first reaction he had was to go for his knife…only…he didn’t have his knife. He was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. He quickly opened a drawer only to find it packed full of panties, he blushed darkly and quickly shut it. Dean rushed to the closet and was met with tons of dresses. He sighed and shut his eyes tightly pulling open a new drawer. He slowly opened his eyes to find jeans…finally. Dean grabbed a pair and pulled them on, then searched a different drawer and found his old band t-shirts. He grinned and slid his AC/DC shirt on. Dean then slowly ventured out of the room and found his way into the kitchen to be met with two things that he didn’t expect to see: Castiel dressed in a frilly dress and apron and a little girl that was grinning ear to ear as she stuffed waffles in her face. Cas’s eyes met his and he smiled, ”Honey you’re awake!” Dean was taken back then the little girl squeaked and said, ”Daddy!” running to him and jumping into his arms. He finally realized what was going on…he was having one of those dreams where you could control what happens. He smiled and kissed the girl’s cheek,”hey there honey..What’s for breakfast?”

Cas smiled brightly and held up a platter of waffles, “Waffles and coffee.”

“Oohh..Daddy’s favorite..”he wiggled his eyebrows and lowered the girl back into her seat.

Cas giggled, yes..giggled, and Dean gave him a long kiss on the lips. Cas grinned and pulled away,”We’ll continue this after I take Mary to work.”

Dean nodded and pecked his lips once more, “Hurry back.”

Cas chuckled and bent to wipe Mary’s cheeks and Dean smirked seeing a small glimpse of pink panties under Cas’s dress. He reached out and smacked Cas’s ass, causing Cas to jump with a small yelp and blush a pretty shade of pink and turn his eyes on Dean’s,”Of course sweetie.”

Dean smiled and watched as Cas steered Mary out the door, he ate his waffles and sighed leaning back in his chair,”I love this dream.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: (Cas)

Cas woke up to the feeling of a person’s arms wrapped around him, he was about to kick their ass when a husky voice said,”Good morning sleeping beauty.” Cas instantly recognized the voice and smiled, turning around and smiling at Dean,”Good morning Dean.”  
Dean smiled at him and kissed his lips softly, Cas sighed and kissed him back, recognizing the moment as a dream he’s had before. Dean smiled and rolled over and out of bed,”Sweetie could you please get Mary up while I get ready for work.”  
Cas smiled brightly,”Of course honey,”he stood in his nightgown and made his way to the bright pink bedroom he knew was there. He walked in to see the little girl with bright green eyes and black hair. Cas carefully shook the girl,”Mary honey..time for school.”  
Mary woke up and smiled up at him,”Morning Mommy.”  
Cas sighed happily,”Morning Sweetie.”  
Mary then hopped out of bed and Cas helped her get dressed, then they walked out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen.  
“Mommy I want waffles!”Mary shouted.  
“Okay sweetie..”he laughed as he got out the necessary ingrediants.  
Soon enough Dean walked in the kitchen hugging Cas from behind and kissing his cheek,”Mmm…what’s cooking good looking.”  
Cas chuckled,”Waffles.”  
“Yummy..”he grinned and Cas felt him squeeze his ass.  
He giggled and turned to Dean,”Hey..wait until Mary’s at school hot stuff.”  
Dean smiled and kissed him,”Course..”  
Cas placed the waffles onto the table and gave some to Mary, Dean, and himself. Dean grinned and stuffed his face,”Mmm..babe..this is the best.”  
“Thanks,”Cas smiled.  
Mary nodded and ate his waffles much like her Daddy, messily. Cas smiled and wiped her face,”Okay honey, lets get to school.”  
Dean grinned,”Hurry home honey.”  
Cas turned and smiled,”Of course.” He inched Mary out the door and into the car, relaxing in the seat of HIS car, he sighed,”I love this dream.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: (Dean)  
Dean had finished his waffles and decided to do some exploring, he ventured into a living room with a TV and tons of movies. He smiled as he looked through the movies and found they were all his favorites. He walked up to a calendar that was hanging on the wall and noticed that Monday-Friday were marked Work Day, with a few scattered Off Days. He smiled as he saw a couple boxes marked with Cas’s Day Out. He figured that ment that those days Cas would go out with some friends and leave Mary with Dean. A question then popped into his head, where did he work? He jumped, slightly startled as the phone rang. He scooped it up,”Hello?”

“Hey ya idjit,”A gruff answer emerged.

Dean smiled brightly,”Bobby!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know it’s your day off. Just calling to make sure that you were open to working next week?”Bobby asked.

Dean checked the calendar and nodded,”Yeah Bobby, I’m free.”

“Good..see you then..”he then hung up.

“Well that answers that..”Dean said to himself as he hung up the phone.

All of a sudden there was a knock on their door, Dean went up and opened it revealing his Samsquatch of a brother, he grinned,”Hey Sammy.”

Sam chuckled,”Hey Dean, I just swung by to drop off this pie pan that Cas left at our house last week. 

Dean grinned,”Yeah sure..why don’t you stick around for a while? Cas is out taking Mary to school and I want to catch up.”

Sam chuckled and shrugged,”Sure..why not..”He whispered back,”Between you and me I’m in no rush to get home anyways…pregnancy hormones man..they are killers.”

Dean chuckled, before gasping,”Wait..pregnancy hormones?”

Sam nodded,”Yeah …Gabe gets them bad..”He tilted his head slightly,”Why didn’t Cas get them?”

Dean completely forgot to think about what he was saying, luckily he could cover up,”Oh, yeah, sorry I misheard you there for a second.”

Sam laughed,”Wow Dean, I know your old but I didn’t know you needed hearing aids already?”

Dean laughed sarcastically,”Very funny Sammy.”

There was a jingling of keys and Cas came into the kitchen with a grin,”Oh, hey Sam…what a surprise.”

Sam nodded,”I brought your pie tin back.”

“Oh! Thanks so much! I’ve been looking for it..how’s Gabe?”Cas questioned.

“Ah..he’s moody and sulky,”Sam sighed.

Cas nodded and rushed over to a little cookie jar, he opened the lid and pulled out a couple of tea bags, then grabbed a bottle of honey,”Here..Green tea and honey always helped when I was moody.”

Sam took them,”Thanks Cas, don’t know what I would do without you.”

Cas chuckled happily and Sam waved,”Well..I’ll leave you two to your business.”

Dean waved,”Bye Sammy.”

“Bye,”Sam waved once more before disappearing out the door. 

Cas grinned mischievously as he looked back to Dean,”Now..where were we?”He asked as he backed Dean into a chair and straddled his lap.”

Dean groaned and pressed their lips together firmly, hands falling to his angel’s hips.

*NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE SMUT….THIS IS A WARNING!!* *Also I’ll try to have next chapter up ASAP…I’m just kinda busy…school just started back and I’m in a school play and FBLA tournaments are coming up so I have to study my butt off.. BUT I PROMISE I’LL MAKE TIME FOR WRITING!! :) *


	4. Chapter 4:

Chapter 3: (Cas) 

Cas returned back to the house after dropping Mary off at school, he found Dean in the living room watching TV and sipping a beer. He grinned and walked up, straddling the man's lap.  
"Well..hell-o to you.."Dean huffed a laugh as he looked Cas over.  
Cas giggled softly and leaned in, softly capturing Dean's lips in a kiss,"Hello.."He mummbled happily.  
Dean smiled as he kissed back, his hands coming to cup Cas's hips, as he pulled him in and kissed him passionately. Cas pulled away softly and connected their foreheads,"Dean.."He whispered softly,"I'm ready."  
"Ready?"Dean asked, tilting his head to the side,"Ready for what babe?"  
Cas smiled softly,"For another baby.."  
Dean gasped, a smile lighting up his face,"Another one? A-A chance for a little boy?"  
Cas nodded excitedly and smiled brightly,"Yes Dean.."  
Dean grinned and stood, Cas gasped, hugging onto him tightly, his legs wrapping around Dean's waist. Dean grinned,"Fantastic!"He carried him up the stairs and into the bedroom. Dean laid him on the bed softly, hands running down Cas's body before tucking under Cas's dress, he gave him a soft smile and whisper,"Baby..I couldn't imagine life without you.."  
Cas shivered and felt a warmness spread in his belly he grinned,"Me either.."  
Dean smiled hugely and ripped the dress off, taking in all of Cas's beauty. Cas blushed softly and looked up at Dean with a small smile. Dean ran a hand over Cas's stomach,"I'm so ready to fill you up again baby.."  
"Do it Dean..please..want you bad."Cas moaned.  
Dean smiled and grabbed the lube, he coated his fingers in it and carefully, but eagerly started opening Cas's hole. Cas moaned eagerly and circling his hips around the finger,"Mm..Deann.."  
Dean grinned,"Almost there baby..almost ready to take me.."He pushed four fingers into Cas and grinned,"Alright baby..I'm pushing in.."He groaned as he quickly released his member from his clothes and slowly pushed his length into Cas.  
Cas gasped sharply and moaned,"A-AH! Dean!"He whined softly.  
Dean moaned and gently started moving in and out, groaning,"Oh baby.."  
Cas whined,"Dean faster!"  
Dean grinned and nodded, moving faster in and out,"moaning as he felt Cas's tight warm inside.  
Cas moaned,"Dean...so good...ah...please.."  
"I know baby..Almost done..almost there.."Dean huffed as he moved faster and sloppier, groaning eagerly as he felt his dick twitch and he came all inside Cas.  
Cas gasped and shouted as Dean came inside him, he felt the warmness inside him and groaned,"You're soo good.."  
Dean chuckled, panting,"I know baby.."he gently pulled out and collapsed next to him,"And you are wonderful."  
Cas smiled and blushed softly,"I love you.."  
"Love you too."Dean smiled and pecked Cas as they both drifted off to sleep.


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if this is poorly edited, I lost my computer recently (it broke), but I really can't stand to leave you guys like this. I know it has been a long wait, I'm sorry~love you guys

(Sam)

Sam was getting closer, he could tell. He finally had picked up on the djinn's pattern. This particular djinn apparently feeds on love in their dreams, so they took lovestruck people and put them in a dream. He started to see it after his last interview with a girl who told him that she had two friends of hers that were in love, but didn't act on it. She told him it was painfully obvious, they would stare at each other and the way her best friend smiled at the other girl, that's the way love makes you feel. Of course Sam knew the entire time that Dean and Cas were in love, but he had never expected them to actually vine to terms with their love. Otherwise saying, neither of them would fucking make the first move. Dean was too emotionally unstable, and Cas just didn't understand emotions, either that or he was too shy. Anyways, he had packed up the impala and marked a map of several places they could be located in. If he didn't hurry, there would be a possibility that they might not ever be able to admit their love to one another.

(Dean) 

Dean hummed softly as he held a sleeping Cas in his arms. His Angel was practically glowing from the sex they had. He checked the time and noticed it was almost time for Mary to be out of school. He shifted and slowly moved out of bed. He knew Cas was usually the one to pick up Mary, but he could do it instead for the day. He quietly slid on some clothes, and snuck out the door, driving to the school. He arrived just when school was letting out, he grinned and got out of the impala. He walked in to tell the teacher so he could pick up Mary and ran into Cas outside the door,"Cas?"   
Cas turned around and spotted Dean, tilting his head he said,"Dean? What are you doing here?"  
Dean smirked,"I came to get Mary.."he said wrapping his arms around Cas's waist.   
Cas giggled,"so did I."  
Dean grinned,"looks like we both had the same idea huh?"  
Cas smiled and pressed their noses together,“looks like."  
Dean pulled Cas in for a kiss, this one felt a bit different though. It felt warm and he felt like static was moving through his body. He pulled away and smiled,"that was the best hello kiss I've ever had."  
"Me too.."Cas agreed with a grin.  
Then Mary came running to them, a look of pure surprise caught her face, before she smiled and said,"mommy! Daddy!" She hugged dean's leg. Dean grinned and scooped her up, "hey bug..let's get you home."  
Cas smiled and held Dean's hand as they walked back to their car. Inside the school, another Mary peeked from inside, shifting back into a djinn-like shape, she quickly zapped into the nearest dream house, finding her co-worker asleep on the bed, she groaned and shook her,"Hey!"   
The djinn, who looked like Dean at the time startled awake with a snort. The djinn looking over him sighed and hurriedly zapped them to the next house, doing the same with the Cas-djinn. They all now stood, hiding in the school. "How could this have happened?" Dean djinn sighed, running his hand through her hair.  
Cas djinn groaned and did the same,"The real Dean must have decided to get their child from school while I was asleep..I didn't hear him wake up."  
Mary-djinn sighed and massaged her temples,"did either of you do something that is going to effect their relationship before we can fix this?"  
Dean-djinn paled,"you mean like getting Castiel pregnant."  
Mary-djinn groaned and sighed,"fuck...this is going to take longer than we thought."  
"We're never going to be able to do it,"Cas-djinn sighed,"if they find out that something has changed, they'll get pieces of their memory back, if they do that, they'll figure out about us..and if that happens." Cas djinn swallowed down his nerves.   
Dean-djinn replied,"they'll wake up."


End file.
